Shadow's Promise
by ChromeMonsterGirl
Summary: Raven couldn’t sleep.It was too much on her mind.That weird dream still was in her thoughts. She wished to forget it, but couldn’t.That big shadow in her dream promised her new life, it promised that she will be free to feel.My first T.T story!OCxReaxRob
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans aren't mine. (I wish they were)_

_**A/N: **Sorry for my lame English. My language is Lithuanian . It's not very familiar with English xD. Anyway this is my first story. If you will like it ..even a little bit i will update. This is ReaxOC and ReaxRobin... So i will be very happy is you don't flame me. This is pointless ...so here goes nothing ... . _

Raven couldn't sleep. It was too much on her mind. That weird dream still was in her thoughts. She wished to forget it, but couldn't. That big shadow in her dream promised her new life, it promised that she will be free to feel. Deep inside her she wished to feel, she wished to laugh, dance, love and feel everything. That loneliness around was killing her. She liked Robin but she knew he has a thing for Starfire. Oh she wished that she can cry, weep right now. But if she will do it the tower will explode or something bad will happen. She clutched her hands into fists. She hated her life. Deep sigh escaped her. She wanted to scream, to cry. Raven wanted all bad things out of her. So she jumped out her bed, dressed into black, feet long skirt (A/N: yeah, dudes, Raven is in a skirt.) black tank top, and slipped into black sneakers and teleported herself near the sea shore. Then she ran till she was out breath, she moaned and buried her face in hands. Raven started to sob. Somewhere in city windows exploded but Raven didn't care. She cried all her soul out and didn't care that she can kill someone. She prayed for that strange shadow to come and let her free from her curse. Then she felt hand on her shoulder. She jumped and saw young man with long black hair, deep green eyes, warm smile on his face, he was tall and muscular. Raven admitted that he was gorgeous. She blushed…this man saw her cry so hard. "I saw you crying here, you looked so sad. I'm sorry if I scared ya." said the man. Raven stood silent then she slumped to the sand. " I hate who I am." Rave muttered. The man felt sad for this girl. She was so beautiful, like fallen angel, her short violet hair and her violet eyes. She looked an angel for him. He slumped next to Raven and took her hand "I hated my life also. But I got thru it. And by the way, little one, my name is Faust"

Raven blushed as he took her hand. "Raven. My name is Raven. You should leave me alone. I'm dangerous; my emotions are out of control so I can hurt you." She said quietly." And I don't care, Raven. I know it's stupid but I feel like I know what you feel and want to help you. Let me help you to get thru your pain… I know I'm a stranger. We both are strangers to each others but I want to know you. I don't why…" He looked into Raven's violet eyes, they shone with hope. He felt urge to kiss this girl. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. Raven felt something crack in her. She didn't want to go to the tower. "Let's go for a walk?" She asked. Faust smiled and helped her to get up. They walked and talked. Raven felt so good, so free with this man. "Love? What about Robin?" Thought she. "I never felt so good, so wanted with him." "Faust, thank you. I don't thank often or smile. But you are different…" Faust was smiling "Rae, can I ask one thing?" Raven looked at him "Y-yeah sure." Faust leaned close; she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "Do you believe love at first sight?" Raven eyes got wide. "W-what? I –I don't know. Maybe." She didn't know why this man made her feel so strange, so warm. "You know, little one, I do." Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. Raven was shocked. But nothing exploded. She felt like kissing back, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore her sweet mouth. When they pulled away the sun was rising. He caressed her cheek "Come to me today if you can. I will wait. "Raven smiled and hugged him. She was falling for this man. Maybe this was her freedom that shadow from her dream promised. "Yeah. I will", "I have café "Shallow Dream", I will wait for you." Then he kissed her lightly. He walked to the city and she teleported herself to the tower. "I feel so good. His kisses are so passionate, so loving. And my emotions are clam with him." Raven smiled. She was happy for such long time. But then she realized it was 8 in the morning and she had no sleep. She needed her tea. Her heart was screaming for that warmness that Faust gave her.

She stepped in the kitchen then she realized that she was in her skirt. "Oh well who cares". Raven heard Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about meat and tofu. Robin was reading paper, Starfire was floating happily. Raven silently went to the kettle to boil water. "Yo, Raven, what do you want for breakfasts? " Cyborg asked her smiling. "Dude, she wants tofu eggs!" Screamed Beastboy. " I just have my tea,Cy, thanks." She felt cold; after all she was out at night with only tank top. "Raven, why there is sand on your skirt's bottom?" Robin looked at her angrily. "I wanted to walk a little, so I went to the sea shore. Is that a crime, boy Blunder?" Raven asked him with her monotone. "No. No at all." Robin spat back. Raven looked at him. "What's you problem?" " I have no problem, Raven, only you. You disappear in the middle in the night, leaving your communicator. Something could happen to you!!!" Raven felt sick, she had enough, Beastboy looked at her like she was witch, Strafire looked afraid, Robin angry at her. She had enough. "So what? I've got enough. ""Where do you think you are going? " Robin asked. He was feeling bad that he screamed. "Out." That was only Raven's word and she disappeared. Robin closed his eyes. "What jerk I am"…

_**A/N:** Yay! First chapter's end.. if you liked it ...Review _ ..._ Little Monster would be happy ..  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was walking in town. She searched for Faust's café. She really wanted to see him. But in her heart was a mess. Robin was so mean with her. She couldn't forget his face. "What the hell I'm thinking. I don't love him. Do I? Damn all this world men and love". Raven stopped in front the café "Shallow Dream" . "Not bad" thought she. Then she saw Faust. He was still in the same clothes and smiling, talking with a short guy. She walked in "Hello, Faust." Faust turned and walked to her "Hey, little one." He pecked her on a cheek. Short guy started laughing "Woohoo, Faust, you got a nice girl. What a fast weasel you are!" Faust smiled and guided Raven to sit near the bar and said to short one "Oh shut up, Bobby. You better go and complete the orders." The Bobby boy walked out. Raven looked at Faust "Um…I came. You don't mind?" she asked in her monotone. Faust walked behind bar "Of course no, Raven, I waited for you. Want some tea? " . Raven smiled and nodded. "So I guess you didn't sleep. And came here. Something happened? Said Faust with concern in his eyes. Raven sipped her tea "Well yeah…I got angry with my friends. I really don't want to be in my place. "Faust squeezed her hand "Little one, you are always welcomed here. And today I need to go into the park to take some shots. You know photography. Want to go with me? " . Raven looked at him "You are photographer? I was interested in photos…yeah I will go with you. But wait what about your café? ". "Raven, today my day off. Bobby will work for me. "

After Faust packed his stuff they walked to the park. Raven didn't know this park. It was…well very green. Almost like a forest. It was in the end of the city. "I like to take shots there. Nature is so clean and fresh here. " . Faust looked dreamy. Raven chuckled "You look like a dreamy boy from magazines ". Faust looked at her widened eyes "Huh?" Raven couldn't hold on and strared to laugh. Something blow up, but the Faust started to laugh to. And took his camera and stared to take photos of Raven. When Raven realized that she looked at him very cold and scary. But Faust said "You very good model. C'mon don't be stubborn". He pleaded so nicely. "Today you will be taking your worst photos. I tell ya, dreamy boy." Faust smiled and shook his head "Oh I think other way".

They took shots all afternoon. Then Faust pulled out his mp3 player, and played Apoptygma Berzerk-Mourn (A.N. You know these mp3's with speakers )

_Lost in the depths, the depths of your eyes  
I couldn't resist, why should I?  
I want to relax, I want to feel free  
I want to be you, you want to be me_

Raven liked the song, she started humming. Faust smiled. The song's words suited her.

_I look at you, I look at your face  
Reach for my hand, just in case  
Forever with you, you mourn i can see  
Now I am you, do you want to be_ _me?_

Raven looked at Faust. This song was so strange. She murmed to him "Do you want to be me?". Faust heard her words and looked at her "Raven…"

_Why are you always hiding?  
Why are you always mourning?_

„Don't hide". Faust leaned forward and kissed her. Raven wasn't surprised she kissed him back, but Robin popped into her head. "Damn him" thought she. When they broke the kiss Faust hugged her "Raven, it's getting' late. You will go home or maybe wanna stay at mine place? "Raven knew it could be very complicated "No. I will go home. Thank you". The stood up and went home. At Faust café the kissed again and Raven teleported herself in tower "The will get worried if I am gone. Will they?" She teleported herself into her room. Song's words still was playing in her head "Why am I always hiding?" She looked at mirror. She can love? Can't she? Faust was so good to her. Too good maybe. But Robin still was in her heart. She still felt something for him. Someone started bang on her door. She was tired "Come in" Robin slowly walked in her room "Rae, I'm sorry for this morning. I was so worriedthatsomethingcanhappento…you".

Raven smiled he was so cute "Wtf? From where came this??". "Robin I'm fine. And I am not angry. Relax". Robin came closer to her "Raven. I couldn't stand if loose you". Raven looked at him shocked "You couldn't?". Robin hugged her. She felt his muscular chest. She was feeling so good and bad at the same time. Robin took her chin up and kissed her "I love you, Raven. I can't hide this anymore…"


End file.
